chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan McKenzie
Ryan McKenzie was a minor character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He was 24 years old, and a werelion in the Vierri Pride. He had imprinted upon Charlotte Firelock-Reddan, and was killed protecting Lyle Bennet. Appearance Like most werecreatures, Ryan was tall, muscular and well-built. He had lightly tanned skin, dark blonde hair and green eyes. His wereform was a large, dark golden lion. Abilities Ryan was fast, strong and agile, and he had amazing reflexes. He could usually heal rapidly, and he had a weak telepathic link with the rest of his pride, though this was weaker than one between a wolf-pack. He also had an ability of his own, which he had for 5 years. It was Reality Perception. This meant that he could see through lies effortlessly, and sense the truth behind them. He couldn't be fooled by any illusion or deception, and occasionally he could sense important events or facts about those he cared about. Family & Relationships Ryan's family lived in Newcastle, England. The family included his parents, Jason and Emma, and his younger sisters Cara and Michaela. He didn't see them often, since pride business often took him across the world, and he ended up living in Japan. He also had a girlfriend of 3 years in Newcastle, named Lisa Hodgers, but he broke up with her after imprinting upon Charlotte. History Ryan first phased when he was 17 years old, joining a small pride named the Vierri pride. Over the next 7 years, they faced increasing troubles with neighbouring prides, who would continually attack them. Eventually, the pride decided that they would have to ask the world leaders for aid, and elected Ryan to travel to Japan to speak with the Goldston Wolf Pack. They agreed to help. While Ryan was at the Firelock Palace, he met Charlotte Firelock-Reddan and imprinted upon her. She aided him and the pack and Guard when they fought these neighbouring packs, but rejected the imprint because of her relationship with a human man, Lyle Bennet. Ryan soon learned of this, but couldn't do anything about it, and simply hoped that the commitment of the imprint would eventually win her. When Lyle was targeted by a coven of vampires attempting to use this to hurt the Firelock Coven, Ryan happened to witness the attack. He defended him because he knew Charlotte would be hurt otherwise. He was fatally hurt in the fight, and died after succeeding to run the man back to the palace. Lyle was saved from his own injuries by being turned into a vampire. The son Charlotte was at the time pregnant with was given the middle name of Ryan in his memory. Etymology Ryan is a Gaelic name which means "little king". Although he himself had no connections to royalty, this meaning could be a reference to how his imprint was vampiric royalty. His surname is also Gaelic, and means "son of Coinneach" or "son of the fair one". However, he did not actually have any Scottish or Irish heritage, despite the name origins. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Werelions